Canadian Patent No. 1,067,754 issued 11 Dec. 1979, to Her Majesty the Queen in right of Canada as represented by the Minister of National Defence and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,843, issued 12 Sept. 1978, describe a modular practice bomb that is intended to replace a number of prior art practice bombs of larger size. The new bomb has a diameter half that of the two primary practice bombs that it is intended to replace.
The original practice bombs were launched from a bomb dispenser that was designed to accommodate the larger diameter practice bombs. In order to avoid the significant expense involved in replacing the bomb dispensers, it would be desirable to adapt the known dispensers for use with the smaller diameter bombs. This creates significant problems however, as the smaller diameter bombs, at least in some embodiments, have drag collars that interfere with some of the components, particularly the sway brace assembly of the existing ejector gun. The sway brace serves to engage a bomb gripped by the retaining arms to hold the bomb steady.